extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lambency Tailshrike
The Lambency Tailshrikes (Ubnero ferigosthe), formerly known as Ibbochr Tailshrikes before the viral takeover, are a species of Hoofbear indigenous to the icy world of Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk. They are in danger of extinction due to the lambency virus that has overtaken the planet. Lambency Tailshrikes are distantly related to the Lambency Wolves, a small species which they often must compete with for food. Tailshrikes tend to fill the ecological niche of bears. Because of the harsh environment of their homeworld, they have evolved to store fat in their tails, while the rough terrain has led to evolving hooves to better traverse the mountainous terrain. Physiology Because of the species' aggressive lifestyle, they have evolved horns to protect their heads and an arsenal of dangerous thagomizers on their fattened tails. Behavior While always an aggressive species due to the planet's harsh landscape, the Lambency Tailshrikes are made even more so thanks to the lambency virus, an infection of unknown origin that has overtaken several species and ramped up their aggression to unadulterated violence. Lambency Tailshrikes are always solitary organisms, eschewing the occasional pack-mentality of their cousins, the Shalewolves, entirely. They do however continue to build their nests in the plutonium/emeril caverns below the surface, as this is the only relatively safe haven from creatures. They do their breeding right before the heavier winter months, and spend this time in pseudo-hibernation beneath in their caves. Due to the necessity of these facilities to all species at one time or another, inside of these caverns a Tailshrike's aggressiveness level normally diminishes, although those infected with lambency do not share this "courteous" trait. Tailshrikes will attack and kill Shalewolves on sight. It is not uncommon to see the remains of a Shalewolf or would-be explorer hanging gruesomely from the Tailshrike's tail, impaled upon its downwards-facing thagomizers. Background history Discovery thumb|320px|A Lambency Tailshrike attempts to close quarters with [[Somarinoa.]] Following a signal beacon on the planet from nearby planet Ilongoqungo, Somarinoa landed only to immediately be set upon by a Lambency Wolf the moment he set foot on the planetary surface. Ill-prepared for such an encounter, the Loranche explorer was left to dispatch with the beast with his mining laser. With it dead, he noted the glowing, pulsating sores covering its body. Soon after he arrived at the beacon and activated it, which gave evidence of a small encampment nearby. Heading towards this signal on foot, Somarinoa realized just how cold the planet's surface was. He did not have long to contemplate how long his life support system would last in the environment before he was attacked by yet another Lambency Wolf, this one having been in a stand-off against a Lambency Tailshrike. Somarinoa was forced to kill both species, and then noticed the even larger sore on the Tailshrike that led to his deduction that something had come to infect the carnivores. When he arrived at the camp some minutes later, he found it smeared in sapient blood; the lambent creatures had slain all of the colonists. However, the colonists turned out to be an away party from a nearby outpost, known as The Clemi. Behind the scenes *Both the Lambency Wolf and the Lambency Tailshrike were named in reference to the Lambents from the Gears of War series, known for their glowing orange bodies and ramped aggression. *The other part of the Tailshrike's name stems from the Shrike, a species of bird which impales its meals onto thorns. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:No Man's Sky Category:Alien Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Carnivores Category:Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk Inhabitants